Espacio compartido
by Comte de Bleuatre
Summary: Ren no pensó que existiera la puerta cuando se puso a buscarla. El otro Aoba (o lo que quedaba de él) lo estuvo ayudando.


_Se enterró deliveradamente, ¿eh?_

**Una Odisea en el espacio.**

* * *

Espacio compartido

* * *

Ren no pensó que existiera la puerta cuando se puso a buscarla. El _otro_ Aoba (o lo que quedaba de él) lo estuvo ayudando.

¿Por su lealtad hacia...?

No. Sólo son celos. Absurdos celos, como lo eran los de Ren cuando pensaba ser un _Allmate_, cada vez que alguien, quien fuera, se acercaba demasiado a Aoba.

La puerta. El cuarto de alguna manera debía estar. En un lugar inasequible. Desvaneciéndose lentamente con su ocupante desdibujado.

Sei era una esencia, un aire. Por eso el poder llegar hasta él le parecía irrisorio. Hasta que lo hizo.

Por Aoba, que dormido muy cerca de Ren, parece ignorar que aún es capaz de manipular _Scrap_.

El otro Aoba, reminiscencia de _Sly Blue_, busca seguramente destruir más que ayudar a Sei. Destruír la felicidad que reina con más y más fortaleza entre Ren y Aoba. Puesto que así tal vez se de, en un escaso margen de probabilidades, la posibilidad de que Aoba se entregue a un frenesí de victimario.

Es difícil pero Ren sabe que uno se aferra a esas esperanzas por muy horribles que sean. Las de tener un papel protagónico de nuevo. Él lo hizo, largo tiempo, olvidándose de su propia identidad en el proceso, respirando desespero.

_¿Tú?_

Sei no lo pregunta en voz alta, claro está. Sólo abre los ojos, cabeza acostada entre los múltiples peluches a su alrededor. Es una idea que susurra la habitación escondida que comparten las mentes cercanas de Aoba y Ren. Es una casilla entre el pasillo del vínculo que los une.

Tú.

Sei se resigna a eso y Ren avanza por la habitación, que no es muy diferente de la que debió tenerlo de huésped y rehén en la Torre. Es más oscura, quizás. Pero es un lugar para morir también.

Morir y manipular en contra de su voluntad.

—Si. Yo, Sei.

Ren se sienta al lado de la cama. A poca distancia hay un televisor parpadeando en estática silenciosa.

Sei permanece acostado con los puños levemente apretados y los ojos entrecerrados angustiosamente. Pronto mira a Ren y sin abrir los labios, ni poner las palabras en el aire, le pregunta a qué vino, acostumbrado como está a ya no inmiscuirse en los deseos hacia su persona.

Está la inquietud, sin embargo.

—Aoba y yo.

No hay respuesta. Ren roza el muslo de Sei, que se tensa. Está frío bajo su caricia firme, que demanda contestaciones prontas. O...

_Estás celoso. No de lo que ha sido, sino de lo que pudo ser. Sabes que este mundo que pasó en un parpadeo es el resultado de una serie de elecciones y eventos a partir de ellas. Un palmo en otra dirección y todo lo que amas no sería tuyo._

_—_Lo has visto.

La oscuridad abre los ojos. Sei no aparta a Ren pero su expresión es grave, incómoda. En el televisor aparece la imagen de la realidad: Aoba y Ren abrazados, ambos humanos. Ren cubriendo como puede, con su cuerpo desnudo a Aoba. Tienen todo lo que pueden querer, ¿no?

Ren, al menos. Aoba...Aoba tiene lo que conoce, el tiempo que logró atrapar o que lo atrapó a él. No es lo mismo.

Otras pantallas se encienden, dejando atrás incógnitas de paredes oscuras. Flotan en el aire, burlándose de Ren, mientras que Sei se encoge, abrazándose las rodillas, dejando al que era un perro con su horror y odio.

Conoce todos los rostros, las voces y hasta las promesas de Aoba que responden a ellos. La misma piel que es de Ren ahora se desviste y es poseída, en un juego casi adolescente con Noiz, por la fuerza con Mink, torpe y dulcemente con Koujaku, en pleno luto con Clear, atrapado para siempre con los malditos Virus y Trip.

Aoba enamorado es siempre el mismo que Ren quería y que ahora tiene, con miedo de perderlo a cada momento. Es el mismo, son sus gemidos, su cabello, sus orgasmos y su lealtad. Es su amor pero no es de Ren. Porque eso es posible, después de todo.

Cuando Ren se da cuenta, está gruñendo, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

Sei no apaga las ventanas a otros mundos. Mira a Ren con severidad. Sería burlón si pudiera ser algo.

_No tiene caso. En todas las vidas de Aoba tú lo encuentras antes o después y me salvan. Más tarde pero lo hacen._

_Noiz termina por perder interés. Se hace esclavo del trabajo y no de Aoba. Aoba sufre y tras dos años penosos, regresa a Midorijima. Allí están Virus y Trip conmigo. El resto lo imaginas._

_Koujaku prefería a las mujeres. Eventualmente lo engañó y Aoba lo dejó. Sucede luego lo mismo. Virus y Trip jamás me dejan morir. El amor que tienes por Aoba es lo que termina de liberarme._

_Clear deja de funcionar. Dura un poco más que Noiz y Koujaku: cinco años. No tanto como Mink, que muere de cáncer luego de estar con Aoba por diez._

_Siempre es el regreso y nos encontramos para despedirnos de vuelta._

_La peor vida, la más truncada, es la robada por Virus y Trip. Pero Aoba logra suicidarse al tercer año. Es la única vida que tú y yo tenemos juntos. Y no conozco amor, fuera del fraternal de Aoba, del destructivo de Toue ni del abusivo como el de Virus y Trip, antes de eso. El destino de Aoba y tú era parecido. _

Ren se sube sobre Sei, poseído por el deseo y rodeado por las imágenes vivas de otros mundos. Pronto ya no son Noiz y Aoba, Clear y Aoba, Mink y Aoba ni Koujaku y Aoba, no, ningún rival le ha ganado en ningún rincón del Universo. Porque era el menester.

_¿Eso querías saber? ¿Viniste por orgullo?_

No son preguntas en realidad. El alivio, la felicidad caen en Ren, así como Ren sobre Sei, separando sus piernas, juntando sus rostros y sujetándole las muñecas contra el suave colchón.

En una de las ventanas, Ren ve de reojo ese mundo que perdieron. Ve a Sei en _Rhyme_, reparándolo y haciendo brotar su yo, invitándolo a fundirse con él, como hace ahora.

—¿Cómo puedes existir aún?

_Es mi cuerpo. Siempre quedaré como un residuo más o menos consciente. Y ese residuo está unido a otras existencias. Mi mente no tiene los límites del tiempo y del espacio, gracias a Toue. Soy siempre el mismo, esté donde esté, vea lo que vea e incluso después de muerto, para mi gran decepción. _

Sei se deja desnudar. Ren no es afectuoso ni está repleto de ansia. Actúa por impulso: es en parte una compensación contra Aoba por lo que no pasó pero es también un alivio para él que su pareja no pueda saberlo.

Y es también entenderse a sí mismo.

Y sobre todo...a Sei.

El cuerpo que toma es el suyo y lo conoce bien. Pero perteneciendo a Sei, es más delicado y suave. Se parece más a Aoba que a Ren, aunque Ren haya sido en su momento Aoba y su cuerpo, de Sei. Es complicado pero calienta.

¿Estaría así con cualquiera? Ren puede darse cuenta de que Noiz, Koujaku y hasta Mink y Clear, con lo extraños que son, tienen atractivo. Sin embargo, en el mundo que comparte con Aoba, jamás los vería dos veces como más que rivales que ya ni son tal cosa.

Porque Aoba es suyo. Y en las ventanas a los otros finales de las historias que no pudieron ni debieron ser pero que de alguna manera fueron, Aoba y él son uno. Y dura tanto que parece una eternidad, sean cincuenta años o cinco minutos.

_Lento. Cuidado._, pide Sei, aferrándose. Ren se disculpa pero no puede. Aoba lo malacostumbró al permitirle brusquedad al buscar placer. Pronto Sei se retuerce y luce más humano, con la sangre subida, como un animal que sufre. Es hermoso. Y Ren no sabe cómo disculparse por seguir hasta terminar.

Si algo más tienen en común, es la lujuria. Sei no se libró de ella al darle su cuerpo tangible a Ren. Es esta la que floreció en él, devorándolo. Un arma de doble filo.

Ren ya no observa ningún otro mundo y con su interés disipado, la habitación se sume en sombras, donde sólo reluce la piel de Sei retorciéndose y a su dueño gimiendo. Ni Aoba lo hace así. Como si el miembro de Ren fuese una aguja y Sei la princesa que quiere dormir tras la violación.

Terminan rápido. Sei acepta, más que agradecer. Apoya el mentón sobre la frente de Ren, en un gesto similar al de Aoba.

Tal vez, sin el mundo en el que Aoba y Sei se unen de nuevo, tampoco habría aún celos. Un último beso.

_Tú eres mi sueño, Ren. Ya no tengo fuerza para vivir con Aoba como quise hacerlo durante años. Así que tú vivirás eso por mí, con mi cuerpo, como yo imaginé que sería. Y tu castigo por tomar mi lugar, será saber que estoy dentro de Aoba, observando. Soy más Aoba de lo que tú eres ahora._

—No me importa. Aoba y tú eran uno, al igual que Aoba y yo lo éramos. Así que tú y yo también...

Sei sonríe ampliamente. La escena se apaga como en un televisor y Ren abre los ojos. Aoba está debajo de él. Cansado y sudoroso. Aparentemente, Ren le ha hecho lo que a Sei, lo cual es un nuevo sentimiento extraño que se las arregla para encajar por la fuerza de la lujuria.

Comienzan otra vez. Aoba despertando, comentando que soñó algo que no alcanza a describir, porque Ren está ansioso por mostrarle a Sei lo bien que aprovecha el regalo.

(En la caja de la princesa estaba Aoba para él también)


End file.
